


Il Natale in discarica

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 13 dicembre: "At Christmastime it's hard, but when you're having fun/There's a world outside your window"</a></p><p>Non era un discorso di invidia o mancanza di umanità, era che tutte quelle luci natalizie, tutti quei pupazzi colorati, quelle musichine fastidiose, quelle mammine impellicciate con i loro bambini pasciuti e viziati che si spintonavano davanti alle vetrine per indicare il decimo, quindicesimo regalo che esigevano trovare sotto l’albero di Natale, erano… irritanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Natale in discarica

Non era un discorso di invidia o mancanza di umanità, era che tutte quelle luci natalizie, tutti quei pupazzi colorati, quelle musichine fastidiose, quelle mammine impellicciate con i loro bambini pasciuti e viziati che si spintonavano davanti alle vetrine per indicare il decimo, quindicesimo regalo che esigevano trovare sotto l’albero di Natale, erano…  _irritanti_.  
Kuroro Lucifer osservava con occhi distaccati quella ricca ed elegante marmaglia, seguendo con gli occhi le grandi buste, i cumuli di pacchi e pacchetti messi insieme durante le incessanti maratone di shopping quotidiano che producevano la quasi totalità dei rifiuti che venivano poi scaricati nel Ryūseigai; oggetti spesso quasi nuovi, che si sporcavano e rovinavano durante il trasporto nei grandi aerei della nettezza, oppure quando venivano rovesciati su quella terra maledetta. Nel guardare quei festeggiamenti opulenti e scintillanti, ripensò ai Natali della sua infanzia in quell’immensa discarica a cielo aperto che era il Ryūseigai, a quando lui, Paku, Nobu, Franklin, Machi e Ubo, sporchi e laceri, correvano a frugare tra la spazzatura appena arrivata per scoprirvi un vecchio albero sintetico spennacchiato e spezzato, bambole senza braccia o gambe, macchinine ammaccate e con una o più ruote di meno; si ferivano le mani, le gambe, ma lottavano per quei rottami scartati come ogni giorno facevano per il cibo, perché erano bambini ed un giocattolo, anche rovinato, per loro non era meno indispensabile del mangiare. Festeggiavano il loro Natale in uno degli spiazzi dove si ritrovavano abitualmente, tremando per il freddo, intorno al rottame di un abete finto che Ubo aveva legato per farlo stare in piedi, e si coccolavano i giocattoli che gli aerei della nettezza avevano lasciato cadere a terra come avidi ed ingrati Babbi Natale. Non lo sapevano che esisteva un mondo in cui i bambini andavano a scuola e ce n’erano altri che avevano a loro disposizione un albero grande quanto le capanne di lamiera in cui si rifugiavano per la notte, e una distesa di regali tale da ricoprire per intero il più grande degli spiazzi in cui giocavano; non lo sapevano e quindi non c’era invidia nel loro Natale, perché era un capriccio indispensabile che si concedevano tutti gli anni e che placava un po’ quella fame strana che provavano nel non avere nessuno se non quegli altri ragazzini sempre sporchi e stracciati al loro fianco.  
In un certo senso, pensava Kuroro, il loro Natale era stato più felice di quello di tanti mocciosi viziati di York Shin City.


End file.
